Can I Have Your Autograph? John Morrison
by TheMomoBEE
Summary: John Morrison X OC It's my own little story, I hope you enjoy :D


Can I Have Your Autograph?  
{_John Morrison __story_}

Ah..another night sitting on top a cooler. I know, boring. But not where I am. I'm back stage at the Verizon Center in Chicago, Illinois, visiting my friend. To me, he's plain old Phillip Jack Brooks, but to everyone else, he's CM Punk. Tonight, I'm going to surprise him. But I was bored out of my mind. I mean sure, I'm sitting next to Jeff Hardy and we're just talking about work, family, what's been going on and everything, but it isn't anything special. We've been friends for six years. No biggy.

"Who was Phil's match against tonight?", I asked.

"Hennigan.", Jeff said nonchalantly. I blushed lightly and looked down at my lap. I knew exactly who he was. John Hennigan, known to the WWE Universe as John Morrison, the Friday Night Delight, the Shaman of Sexy and the Guru of Greatness. He and I have exchanged words every now and then when I've come to see Jeff and Phil. He was a good listener and he has some funny stories. Not to mention the six pack, beautiful face, amazing body and nice ass. Just some minor details. I started blanking out, thinking about him...

"You don't look very enthused, honey.", Jeff said to me. I immediately snapped out of my daydream.

"I am. I need a beer...", I said, hopping off the cooler and getting a BudLite. My left arm is in a cast, and I am left handed. I held my drink out to him and he opened it for me while I closed the lid and sat back on it.

"How did you break your arm, anyway?", he asked, handing it back to me. I took a drink and sighed.

"Oh..you know...a fight..."

"What inanimate object pissed you off this time?"

"A window...."

Jeff sighed and looked at me like I needed a helmet and mouth guard.

"You're going to be starting when?", he asked.

"I have the OK for next week.", I answered proudly.

"In a cast?", Jeff pointed out.

"You got a problem with it?", I asked. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see someone very special walking in the opposite direction of Jeff and I. I flipped my hood up on my head and hid my face behind my Bud.

"Call him over..", I said through my teeth.

"Yo, Punk! Can you come 'ere a second?!", Jeff yelled. I took another sip from my slowly emptying beer and started feeling jittery. I haven't seen Phil in almost an entire year. I saw him get closer and closer from the corner of my eye. Every step he took, I took another swig, drinking half of what was left (which was actually quite a bit) in it.

"What do you want, Hardy?", he asked. I looked up at him. He hasn't changed a bit.

"That isn't the proper way to greet someone.", I said. He looked at me like I was crazy. I set my beer down and stood up, lifting my hood back. He recognized me and lifted me off the ground with a constricting bear hug. I giggled as I was picked up and tossed over his shoulder.

"Oh my God, it's been forever!", Phil said, twirling me.

"I know, it's been a year! Now put me down before I get sick, I just had a beer.", I said. Before Phil set me down, I gave him a very quick peck on the lips. Jeff disappeared to give us a moment.

"Karrah, where have you been for so long?", Phil asked, holding me tightly.

"School..doctors. The usual.", I said. He looked at my arm and noticed the cast.

"What happened?", he asked.

"I got in to a fight.....", I mumbled.

"With what?"

"Oh my..look at that wall!"

I got the helmet look again. And then I got an arm around my shoulders.

"Hennigan and I were going to go to Applebee's once we got out of here. Do you wanna come, catch up on old times and blah blah blah blah?", Phil asked.

"Would it be okay if Jeff came with us? He's staying with me and we came here together.", I said, looking up at him. You see...I'm only 5 foot 6 inches. Dear Phillip is 6 foot 1 inch. I feel insignificantly smaller than everyone over 5'8.

"Of course he can.", Phil said. I smiled and hugged him again. I felt great seeing him again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*20 Minutes Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phil and I were in my car (which is a beautiful, new, black Volvo), following John and Jeff (he was willing to switch rides so Phil and I could catch up, John was also glad to oblige.) to Applebee's.

"The twins miss you a lot.", I said, backing up out of the parking lot and following John's car. I could see him and Jeff messing around through the back window and I beeped my horn at them, chuckling slightly. My response were two middle fingers, one from each.

"I know. I feel insane bad for not being able to see them on their birthday.", Philip said, utterly disgusted with himself.

"Don't feel bad, they knew you were on tour.", I said, taking his left hand in my right. He sighed and looked at me.

"I can't help it though, VanillaTwiz.", he said, using my old nickname. He's called me VanillaTwiz since we went trick or treating in high school when I had gotten nothing but Twizzlers, and then when we got to my house, I had almost seven cans of Vanilla Coke. We also agreed that it was the dumbest name anyone could ever give. We still giggle about it today, almost 15 years later.

"Don't beat yourself up for it. If you want, you can see them tomorrow. I didn't come just to see you, either. I had my contract set up so I can start next Friday. You'll be seeing me and the family a whole lot more.", I said, lightly squeezing his hand.

Phil smiled at me and said, "Thanks, Karrah." I smiled back at him.

We drove for another 15 minutes in silence, just holding hands, but then John pulled over to a rest stop.

"Great..he's lost.", Phil said. I rolled my eyes and took off my seat belt. I got out of my car and went up to his as he rolled down his window.

"Okay, I don't know where the hell I'm going. Hardy is the directionless wonder and he couldn't call you because his phone died.", John said.

"Jeffery Nero Hardy, you are the dumbest man alive."

"I know..."

"Okay, that's great and all. This doesn't help with the fact I'm fucking lost."

I sighed and held out my hand for John's phone. He handed me his iPhone and I gave him my Sidekick and we exchanged numbers.

"Shaman of Sexy..nice... Anyways..Follow me on to the highway and if you get lost again, call me.", I said, getting my phone back and giving him his.

"Thanks so much honey. Hardy is the most useless GPS ever.", John said teasingly. I smiled and walked off, putting my hood up as I started to feel raindrops fall. I jumped in to my car, put my seatbelt on and then tied my hair up in a loose bun.

"Okay, Hardy is being directionless wonder so he's following me.", I said to Phil, turning on music. We started driving again with John and Jeff right behind me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Applebee's~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I walked up to the entrance of the restaurant, and John was already there. He held the door open for me. As I walked in, I looked up in to his eyes to thank him, but I stopped right in my tracks. His face was perfect. We felt an immediate spark of interest with each other. As of this moment, we are irreversibly in love with each other.

"Thanks...", I said, looking right up at him.

"No problem...", John said, looking down at me. We couldn't take our eyes off each other, even was I walked in. When the guys came in, they had their hoods up and were looking down. I went up to the girl at the pedestal.

"How many?", she asked.

"Four, please.", I answered. I really despise restaurants. The waitresses and waiters are all flirty just to get good tips. She brought us to our booth and we sat down. I was next to Phil and across from John. Him and I immediately hooked our legs together, and there was no chance of them relaxing. We were now forever, indeed, a pair.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*An hour later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We all came out to our cars and got ready to split up. Jeff hopped in to my car because he's staying with me, so that means Phil and John were going to their hotel. I hugged him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"It was nice seeing you again.. And if you want..I can come to the airport and bring you home tomorrow.", I said quietly.

"That would be nice.", he said, doing the same.

"I left you a little something, early Christmas present.", he whispered in my ear before he let go. Then he was heading to John's car. I looked up at him. And then I hugged him.

"I'm going to the airport tomorrow to drop off Jeff.", I said. John wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, not wanting to let go.

"I'll see you there, then.", he said. When we were sure Jeff and Phil weren't looking, we snuck in a quick peck on each other's lips. We hugged again and then broke apart until tomorrow. I went to my car and saw a long, skinny velvet box in my seat, and Jeff smiling. I took the box and sat in the seat.

"I was with him when he got it, you'll love it, honey.", Jeff said to me. Whenever he says "honey", I know that somebody is kissing up or fucked up. I opened the box and saw a tag.

Karrah,

We've known each other forever, we haven't met in the same time. Keep this as a reminder with me around. Jeff told me you were coming tonight, I couldn't tell you how happy I was just to hear that. He told me you were coming to the WWE, too. Keep this necklace and it will give you good luck in, and out of the ring.

Much love,

Reese's Bandit.

I punched Jeff in the arm as hard as I could with my hand that was in a cast.

"Hey! He said you wouldn't get mad! Aaah!", Jeff said. I kept punching him, but more playfully. I moved the tag and saw a beautiful necklace. It was a cross on a pure silver chain. The cross was made of real diamonds, and then around the edges it was encrusted with garnets, and in the dead center was a beautiful ruby. I felt myself tearing up a little, but I quickly wiped them away. What really got me teary was the nickname he put. I gave it to him the same time he gave me VanillaTwiz. We had traded our candy to each other..my Reese's cups for his Twizzlers.. I wiped away more tears that were coming on. We had to get home somehow without a teary-eyed driver. Just as we were pulling out, John pulled up next to my car, only, the passenger side was next to mine. Phil rolled down his window, winked at me, and then they sped off, making the tires on their car squeak.

"He's such an ass..", I muttered.

"Which one?"

"Does it matter?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Karrah's Home~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jeff and I trudged upstairs to our rooms. He was staying in the guest room, I was in my room (of course).

"Night, Jeffey.", I said.

"Night Karrah baby.", he said. We shared a quick goodnight hug and went in to our rooms.

I laid on my bed, not even taking my shoes off, and just looked up at my ceiling. My walls are a dark blue, with white stars painted on all walls. I closed my eyes and I could only see his face. "His" being John Hennigan. His eyes was what stole me earlier in the restaurant. I could still feel his legs locked around mine. I could still smell his cologne from our hug. Musky..but classy. I turned over, hugging my black body pillow. I wasn't going to sleep tonight..

I kicked my shoes off and got out of bed. I went in to my closet and took out my suitcase. I took out my wrestling outfit I was going to wear next Friday. It was a small little gothic-style dress. The colours were red and black, and it was very tight fitting up at the bust, but flowed as it came down. It didn't reach past my mid-thigh. I stripped out of my jeans and shirt, just tossing them to the side. I unhooked my bra and let it fall on the floor. I pulled on the dress and then went in to my full body mirror to look.

In the reflection, I saw me. And then, to my left, John had his arm around my waist. On the right, Phil holding my hand. Behind me, Jeff with his hands on my shoulders. Around my waist..was a huge gold belt. I couldn't see the details on it. But what I could see, was the smiles on all our faces. But then I blinked and only saw me, not smiling. Was that my future?

I walked away from my mirror and took off my outfit, folding it back up and putting it back in my suitcase. I dug up my pajamas and pulled them on. I laid back down on my bed. I closed my eyes and still, I could only see John's face. I am irrevocably and undeniably in love with him. With that thought in my mind, I slept restlessly.

_Week 0 - END_


End file.
